Winter Wonderland
by londonbridgesfalling
Summary: At the age of 4 during winter break Amu met Ikuto. Although their meeting was brief, they knew that they needed each other. But what will happen 11 years later after breaking a promise to keep on seeing each other? Things must have changed.
1. Chapter 1: The First winter

Hello Fanfiction World ^_^

I made this story with lots of love and dedication, so please read it!  
Also leave reviews, even if their bad because every piece of criticism I get will help me become a better writer!

Thank you so much everyone, and on with the story :D

* * *

Winter Wonderland

Chapter 1: The First Winter

Amu at the age of 4

**Normal POV**

A little pink haired girl ran in the woods, her vision blurred by the tears flowing down her cheeks. She went as fast as her little legs could take her and after falling over many times until she finally reached her destination, a snow covered meadow with a frozen lake to the right of it. Just as she started walking over to the frozen lake she saw a blue haired boy sitting on a rock. He turned around and looked directly at the pink girl, just to see her turning around and leaving.

'Was she crying?' he thought.

"Wait!" he called out running to catch up with her.

As he finally reached her, he confirmed his suspicions by looking at her tear stained face. The boy brought her back to the huge rock he was sitting on and made her sit next to him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, his voice with true concern for her. Something deep inside him made him want to protect this girl.

Once he said those words she broke out crying again. The boy started panicking running around in circles doing everything to calm her down, and the girl just started giggling.

"What he you laughing at?" he said pouting.

"I was laughing at onni-san!" she responded in a high pitched voice, clapping her hands together in delight.

'Onni-san?' he thought with a shocked expression on his face.

The pink haired girl saw his expression and quickly started to explain "It's cause I've never had a big brother. I'm sowy if you don't like it…." she said looking at the ground.

"No, it just took me by surprise" he clarified lifting her head up.

"So tell me, why were you crying?"

"It's cause I broke a vase. Mommy and Daddy will get mad and not love me anymore."

"Nonsense, your parents will always love you, no matter what you do, and you are proof of that love." he replied with a smile on his face.

"…" she just stared at him with no sign of understanding. The boy sweat dropped with uneasiness. The she simply smiled and said in a whisper "Arigato, onni-san."

The Next Day

**Amu POV**

The boy with the blue hair's name is Ikuto. He is seven years old and came here with his family for vacation just like mine. I told him my name, but he prefers to call me his little strawberry. Today he told me to meet him at the same place as yesterday.

I ran through the woods, with the excitement of seeing onni-san. Finally I saw him at the same place as yesterday, but today he had something on the ground next to him. It was big and gray with a box like shape.

"Ohayō my little strawberry," he said standing up from the rock he was sitting on.

"What is that onni-sama?" I asked pointing to the gray-box like thing.

"This is my violin"

"But violins are brown and they have strings!" I said just as he opened the box and out came a violin.

Ikuto motioned me to sit down, and after I did he got in playing position and started playing. As I watched him play, he had the calmest expression on his face. The tune he played was so pretty, yet also sad. As he finished playing I looked him at him directly in the eyes and saw his true feelings. He seemed calm, yet when you looked at him closely, you could see his sorrow, somehow his expression showed me he was suffering. As Ikuto put his violin away I asked him

"Onni-sama, are you…sad?"

**Ikuto POV**

'What….? How does she know….?'

I was in shock.

"Don't worry about it" I muttered quickly trying to change the subject.

"But I want to help onni-sama, like how onni-sama helped me. Pleases tell me"

"I'll tell you, but not right now princess"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

A Few Days Later ~Christmas Eve~

**Amu POV**

Today is Christmas Eve and I'm going to spend the day with onni-san. Ever since we met I've had so much fun with him. Onni-san plays with me and also plays the violin for me. Today he said we would do lots of special things since its Christmas Eve. With me I have cookies I baked with mommy yesterday. I hope onni-san likes them. Once I got to the meadow, onni-san wasn't there.

I started looking for him yelling "Onni-sama!" "Onni-sama!" I couldn't find him and as I turned around to leave I saw a glimpse of blue hair only to find onni-san…crying?

"Onni-sama are you alright?"

"My little strawberry…I'm sorry…please leave…I don't want you to see me in this condition."

"Onni-sama you promised to tell me why you are suffering, please tell me" I said holding his hand.

At first he seemed shocked by my touch but then he calmed down.

"Okay, but just because you're my little strawberry." he replied wiping his tears and ruffling my hair.

As Ikuto spoke to me, I came to understand that his father had left his family and that he had an evil stepfather whom Ikuto had to obey due to the sins committed by his father. He had feelings of resentment towards his stepfather, since he treated him and his family so bad.

Then without thinking I hugged onni-san. I gave him a tight hug as tears started streaming down my face. Something inside me didn't want to see onni-san suffer. Slowly Ikuto put his arms around me.

"Onni-sama…I'm sorry…I didn't' know…I promise…I won't ever hurt you…onni-sama…I…"

"Hush, my little strawberry. Let's just forget about the bad stuff and have a good time today" he whispered gently in my ear.

"Hai" I smiled as we silently separated from our hug.

Then we ran to the meadow, holding hands the whole way.

**Normal POV**

The day was full of activities planned by Ikuto, and there was no time to lose.

First they ice skated on the frozen lake. Ikuto moved gracefully across the ice, while little Amu simply slipped and fell on her bottom various times. Ikuto chuckled as he gave Amu a hand, but Amu the mischievous girl she is took Ikuto's hand and pulled him down with her. They then both chuckled slipping on the ice as they got up.

Next they played with the snow. The original plan was to have a snowball fight, but Ikuto knocked down Amu with the huge snowballs he threw causing her to cry, for 15 minutes straight. Instead they made snow angels on the ground, with Ikuto's being massively bigger than Amu's. They also tried making snow sculptures. Ikuto sweat dropped when Amu showed him her "Snow Ikuto" which consisted of Ikuto's head being huge, with one eye bigger than the other and really messed up hair. 'Is that really what she thinks of me?' Ikuto had to lie to her and tell her that it was beautiful and that she "captured his image so perfectly" before dragging he to their next activity, a gift exchange.

Amu was disappointed that she hadn't got Ikuto anything because she didn't know at all that they were going to do this, but she cheered up once Ikuto took out two small present boxes. Inside one of the boxes was a lock necklace with diamonds engraved in it. In the other box was the key to the lock, also with diamonds. Ikuto gave her the lock necklace and said

"This is so that you never forget me. Once we meet again, I will open the lock with my key."

"Arigato onni-sama, and don't worry I will never forget you!"

Finally they sat down on the rocks by the lake to indulge themselves with Amu's cookies and some hot chocolate Ikuto had brought. Amu giggled as Ikuto's eyes sparkled when he saw the special giant chocolate cookie she had made for him.

After they were done eating cookies, Amu blushed heavily as Ikuto hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, my little strawberry" whispered Ikuto gently in her ear, still embracing her.

"Thank you onni-san for a happy winter break" whispered Amu.

"I guess I'll see you during next year's winter break, my strawberry."

"Yes onni-san, next year" she replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." she smiled.

He slowly let her go and smiled at her before they waved goodbye. Then they both walked in opposite directions.

'I guess I'll see you during next year's winter break, my strawberry.' Amu thought smiling to herself.

Too bad next year's reunion never came.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter, sorry if it was bad or too long for your liking.

Read and Review :)

-Londonbridgesfalling


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Promise

Winter Wonderland

Chapter 2: A Broken Promise

The Next Winter

Amu at the age of 5

**Normal POV**

Our tiny pinkette ran out of her school and found her parents waiting for her. She ran up to them, happy that t was finally winter break, which meant she would reunite with her beloved Ikuto once again. As the family drove home, Amu mentally planned all the things she was going to do once she was with Ikuto. She looked down to her chest smiling at the lock necklace that hung from her neck. Once they finally got home, Amu jumped out of the car and ran into the house to go to her room and start packing. Before she could reach the stairs to her room, her parents called her to the living room.

"Yes Mama?Papa?"

Amu entered the living room, and found her parents with a concerned faces. They motioned her to sit down, and once she did, they broke the news to her.

"Amu dear," started Midori (her mom)

"We know you were looking forward to the winter break trip to Hokkaido this year, but I'm afraid this year we can't go."

Amu's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Don't cry dear, it's just that we have to work every single day until Christmas, and it would be pointless to go after Christm-"

"NOOO!I DON'T CARE! I WANTED TO GO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WORK!" Amu screamed.

She got up from where she was sitting and ran to her room, not able to contain the tears coming out of her eyes. As Amu entered her room, she looked down at her chest, where her lock necklace was. Although she knew it wasn't Ikuto's fault, Amu took the necklace off and threw it across the room, where it landed under her bed. Out little Amu then sat down and hugged her knees choking out sobs of "I'm sorry…Onee-san"

-At Hokkaido-

Ikuto stood in the snow covered meadow with his violin case by his side. It was freezing cold, yet he faithfully stood there waiting for Amu.

'Where are you, my little strawberry?'

Ikuto filled his mind with excuses as to why she wasn't there with him. After waiting for a long time, Ikuto reluctantly left the meadow, with the mentality that she would come another day.

Every day for the rest of that winter break Ikuto waited for Amu, hoping she would come. He yearned to see her smile, hear her high pitched voice, and smell her delicious strawberry scent. Yet she never came. It wasn't until the last day of winter break that Ikuto realized she wasn't going to come.

'Was this simply all a lie?'

'Did she not care for me?'

'Is it possible that I needed her more than what she needed me?'

All those thoughts ran through Ikuto's mind, making him doubt his relationship with Amu more and more by the second. They did only hang out for a few weeks, not enough time to make a life long impression on someone, yet alone feel affection towards someone. It seemed to Ikuto that maybe they were just strangers, yet he couldn't bring himself to give up on her. Deep down in his heart there were feelings of adoration for Amu.

Secretly Amu felt these feelings for Ikuto as well.

The same situation repeated itself for the next 5 years. Every winter break Amu's parents would be busy, which stopped the family from traveling to Hokkaido during the winter season. Ikuto waited and waited each one of those 5 years and Amu never showed up due to circumstances that were out of her control. He finally decided to give up the winter of his 14th birthday, accepting the fact that maybe Amu really didn't care for him as much as she said she did.

Throughout the course of another 5 years Amu slowly had pushed her memories with Ikuto to the back of her mind.

* * *

Amu at the age of 15

**Amu POV**

"Tick-Tock"

'10'

"Tick-Tock"

'8'

"Tick-Tock"

'6'

"Tick-Tock"

'4'

"Tick-Tock"

'2'

"Tick-Tock"

'0'

Winter break has officially started.

I got up from my desk and ran out of the classroom, not even waiting for the teacher to dismiss the class. Once I was outside I got together with my friends Rima and Yaya.

"Amu-chii" chanted Yaya as she glomped me.

"Yaya..." I sighed, sweat dropping.

"Amu-chii are you excited for the winter break field trip to Hokkaido we're taking this year?"

"Of course she is, because she gets to spend time with Tadase-kun" butted in Rima with an expressionless face.

"Rima! You know that's not true!" I exclaimed blushing madly at the mention of Tadase's name.

"Then why are you blushing?"

I made a terrible excuse of a sudden heat wave going through my body and quickly said goodbye to my friends to avoid an uncomfortable conversation about my love life. Just as I quickly started walking away I crashed into the person right in front of me.

"Gomen," I said getting up and brushing off my skirt.

"Amu-chan?"

Uh-oh. I know that voice. I looked up and realized I had bumped into none other than Tadase-kun. How embarrassing.

"Gomen, Tadase."

"It's okay Amu-chan are you all right?" he asked.

I gave a quick nod, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to be hurt making it impossible for us to spend time together during the field trip" he said flashing his prince like smile.

My cheeks started getting hot while I just stayed silent admiring his gorgeous smile.

"Okay… well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan!" Tadase ran off and waved at me, once again flashing his signature smile.

'Agh I'm so dumb, I couldn't even talk to him. But still, he was concerned for me, and I got to see his smile.

From that point on, my head was in the clouds, fangirling over Tadase as I walked home. I daydreamed of Tadase and I running through the snow laughing and holding hands. I sighed in a dream song way and entered my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled to no one in particular and ran up to my room.

'Might as well start packing for tomorrow'

I pulled out a pink medium sized suitcase and threw it on the bed. Then I picked out various outfits, and put those in the suitcase. After than I put in underwear and accessories. Finally I started looking for shoes. I had already put in two pairs, but now I needed my winter boots. I searched everywhere in my room and just as I was about to give up I decided to look under my bed.

'Ah-ha found them!'

Once I pulled them out, I saw another object that had been behind the boots. Curious to know what it was I reached under the bed and pulled the unknown object out. Once I had it in my hands I noticed it was my lock necklace, the one I had thrown under my bed so long ago. With that, all my memories came back.

My onni-san had given it to me. I remembered the winter from so long ago.

All the time we spent together.

His laugh.

His smile.

His peck on my cheek and our promise.

A promise which I had broken.

Up until now I hadn't realized how much I actually missed Ikuto.

I pulled the necklace closer to me, embracing it.

"Onni-san… I miss you"

**Normal POV**

She then took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

It was still early, but Amu didn't feel so well and ended up falling asleep.

The Next Day

Amu got off of the charter bus, and saw the snow covered mountains.

'Wow Amazing!' she thought as the teacher directed them to the cabins where they would be staying

The bus ride had been an unpleasant one, even though Amu did get to sit next to Tadase. When Amu was with her crush, her mind couldn't help but wander off with images of Ikuto. She imagined how he would look like after so many years, but mostly she wondered if he would even remember her. Even if Ikuto did remember her, that didn't mean that he would forgive her for breaking their promise. These images worried Amu, so she couldn't enjoy herself while Tadase talked to her about his plans to conquer the world.

Once everything was settled, Amu-chan decided to explore with her friends Yaya and Rima. They wandered aimlessly through the woods, with Yaya leading the way.

"Amu-chii! Rima-tan! Look over here, it's so pretty!" called Yaya way ahead of the two girls.

Once they walked over to where Yaya was fidgeting with excitement, Amu could not believe what she was seeing.

"Could it really be…?"

* * *

Hello :) Thank you for checking out my new chapter of Winter Wonderland!

I'm sorry that this chapter was sort of boring and their are no fluffy moments, but don't worry those shall come next chapter :D

Oh yeah I'm also sorry for not updating in like a week Dx

Thanks once again! Read & Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Drive My Soul

Hello, and thank you for joining me on my third chapter of Winter Wonderland!

So I noticied I haven't been doing two things.

1) Disclaimer

I do not own, okay so chill out!

2) Thanking My Reviewers

Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far, every review I read makes me happy :)

Oh yeah and also thank you to everyone who has put me on story/author alert. Those make me super happy too :D

On with the story :D

* * *

Winter Wonderland

Chapter 3: Drive My Soul

**Amu POV**

There in front of my eyes was the snow covered meadow from so many years ago. It looked exactly the same, as if nothing had happened since I last came, but in reality so many things have changed.

"I've gotta go" I said and without thinking I started running back into the forest, ignoring Yaya's shouts for me to come back,

'I don't know how, but I'm going to find you Ikuto'

I quickly got through the forest, and caught sight of the cabins our school was staying at. Out of breath, I walked towards the cabins.

'What am I going to do…? I have no idea where Ikuto could be right now…Maybe it's hopeless for me to even try looking for him…'

"And now we have an interview with hit sensation violinist Tskuyomi Ikuto!"

'Ehh? Where did that come from?'

I followed the source of the sound which led me the T.V. in the cabin right next to where I was standing. On impulse, I barged into the cabin only to find Tadase half dressed inside the cabin.

"Ehh… Tadase?" I exclaimed quickly closing the cabin door.

Seconds later the door once again opened, this time with Tadase fully clothed.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, I was changing. You should have knocked before entering" Tadase said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Instead of responding, I quickly rushed into the cabin and glued my eyes to the television.

"Hahaha, Tskuyomi-sama you're so funny. So what do you plan to do this holiday season? Are you going to spend time with your family, or maybe a girlfriend?" inquired the reporter.

There in front of the reporter, sat a handsome, matured Ikuto, with his gorgeous hair and mesmerizing eyes. He looked exactly the same as eleven years ago only taller and more muscular.

"Actually tonight at Sapporo I am boarding a plane headed towards America for my U.S. debut as a violinist. There we will start at Los Angeles then head to Las Ve-"

I looked up and saw that Tadase had turned off the T.V.

"Aww, Tadase-kun I was watching tha-"

"Amu-chan I need to tell you something." Tadase said with a serious expression.

"Amu-chan I really like you so would you please be my girlfr-"

"Sorry Tadase I gotta go to Sapporo to find my onni-san" and with that I got up and ran out of the cabin leaving a flabbergasted Tadase behind.

'I wonder what Tadase-kun was going to tell me. Whatever it was it can wait.'

Once outside I kept on running until I reached the lobby of the ski resort. There I called for a taxi, which was to arrive in 20 minutes. As I waited, my thought couldn't help but go to Ikuto, and how amazing he looked after so many years.

'He was so grown up and mature, if only I had come back to see him again… maybe then I could have seen him grow up… No Amu, don't regret anything. You are going to see him now, and that is all that matters. Stop living in the past…'As I fought with my conscience, my taxi arrived.

"To Sapporo Airport" I said getting on the taxi.

Once the taxi started, I realized that I had only brought my cell phone, and no money. 'Well that doesn't matter right now, I need to find Ikuto.'

**Normal POV**

Amu embarked on her journey to find Ikuto, looking out the cab window for the longest time. She reflected on the wrong she had done so many years ago, and how she would ask for forgiveness. The young Amu couldn't help but be afraid of getting rejected by Ikuto, because I mean who possibly could be bailed out on for 11 years, and not get angry. The worst case scenario in Amu's mind was either Ikuto totally blowing her off or simply forgetting about her. Even if this were to happen, Amu convinced herself that she had to say sorry, no matter what the result might be.

Once the cab reached Sapporo Amu had to clear her mind, so she asked the cab driver to turn on the radio. While driving to the airport Ikuto was listening to the same song.

* * *

Quick Author's Note

Normal Text-Song

**Bold Text-Ikuto's Memories/Thoughts**

_Italic Text- Amu's Memories/Thoughts_

(Play the song, it goes really well :D)_

* * *

  
_

Drive My Soul By Lights (A/N do not own :P)

Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a minefield  
I can't follow the way she moves  
I can't see past the shadows

"**Onni-sama are you sad?"**

'**What how does she know?' I was shocked. How is it possible for this girl to see through my façade?**

"**Don't worry about it." I muttered quickly trying to change the subject.**

You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here  
My way becomes so clear

**I cried in the meadow out of frustration.**

"**Onni-sama are you alright?"**

**I turned around and saw Amu looking up at me with true eyes of concern. She cares about me, and I care about her. It would break my heart to see her worried about my trivial problems, so I must not tell her.**

"**My little strawberry please leave…I'm sorry… I don't want you to see me in these conditions…"**

"**Onni-sama you promised to tell me." she said holding my hand.**

**Her touch shocked me, because I had never felt such warmth whenever in contact with someone. Although we had barely met, I knew she was my guiding light in this cruel dark world.**

"**Okay, but just because you're my little strawberry." **

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

**Every single day of the second winter I waited for Amu. Without her presence I was lost, with no sense of direction. I yearned to see her smile, which could lighten up my dark world. I yearned to hear her squeaky, but cute voice which was like music to my ears. I yearned to breathe in her lovely strawberry scent, that made me realize 'This is real'. Yet she never came.**

Seems somebody burned up the signs  
I can't expect the hard curves  
There's no borders  
There are no lines  
How can I know where to turn?

_I ran through the woods, simply devastated by what I had done. _

'_I broke mommy and daddy's vase, they will hate me forever._

_Once I finally reached the snow covered meadow, I saw a boy with blue hair sitting on a rock. I didn't want him to make fun of me, so I decided to just leave and find a new place to let out my tears._

"_Wait!" he called out, and I could hear him running towards me._

_I was no match for him, so he eventually reached me. The boy took a glance at my face, and immediately noticed where the tears had fallen. His expression was a worried one, not a mocking one unlike the other boys I had encountered. He reached out for my hand and I let him take it. This young boy then walked me over to the rock he was originally sitting on, motioning me to sit next to him. _

"_Why were you crying?"_

You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near  
I know what I am when you are here  
My place becomes so clear

"_It's cause I broke a vase. Mommy and Daddy will get mad and not love me anymore."_

"_Nonsense, your parents will always love you no matter what you do, and you are proof of that love."_

_His words were so beautiful I was speechless. Next to him I felt safe and confident, it amazed me how someone could this to me. Apparently my silence made him freak out, so I gave him a reassuring smile to ease the tension._

"_Arigato, onni-san"_

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
Find More lyrics at .com  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?  
Drive my soul

"_NOO! I DON'T CARE! I WANTED TO GO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WORK!" I screamed at my parents then got up and ran to my room, unable to contain the already falling tears._

'_What's their problem? This is one of the few trips we take, yet they cancel out on me do to work? What type of parents do that?'_

_Once I reached the security of my room, I looked down at my chest to where my lock necklace lay under my shirt. That was all that remained of last year's winter. Out of frustration, I tore the necklace off my neck and threw it across my room._

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
You show me where to go  
Who will drive my soul?

~Back with Amu~

**Amu POV**

I was shocked. How was it possible for a song to trigger such memories? It is a sign. A sign that I need Ikuto in my life once more in my life, before I lose myself.

"Umm.. Ma'am we have arrived to the airport."

I gulped, uneasy about what might happen next.

'I could always go back… No Amu, you've come this far so ou need to finish what you started.'

"Umm, thank you. Could you wait till later to get paid?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, I mean it is the holidays!"

"Arigato"

With that I got out of the taxi and rushed into the airport. Once inside I looked at the billboard of outgoing flights and saw that there were 3 different flights towards America.

As I staggered to decide which flight to ambush, the intercom came on and spoke.

"Flight 34-A towards America will now start boarding at Gate A. Thank You."

'That's the one. I know it."

**Normal POV**

Amu then started running to… well… no where in particular. After running around in circles for a few minutes Amu reached the conclusion that she was lost. Embarrassed, she asked for directions and then embarked on the correct path towards Gate A.

'Ikuto, wait for me.'

~At Gate A~

**Ikuto POV**

Here I am, standing in line with nothing to do. My manager is next to me, but he's no fun.

'Something exciting needs to happen.'

I decide to check the time, when suddenly I saw a flash of pink hair. My first reaction was to call out for Amu, but I stopped myself and instead reached out to the person with pink hair. In the end, it turned out to be some girl cosplaying Sakura from Naruto.

I sighed in defeat, maybe it is time to give up on her.

'I actually thought it might be her. I'm so dumb. After so many years I still wait for her, and only end up getting hurt.'

Giving up, I advanced in the ling until I finally reached the gate entrance.

'Goodbye Am-'

"Ikuto! Ikuto!"

My body froze.

'What? Could it actually be her?"

I abruptly turned around and saw a young teenage girl with pink hair running towards me. That confirmed my suspicions. It was Amu, the only girl that I could recognize anywhere even after eleven years. After such a long wait, I finally get to see her, and let me tell you Amu looked gorgeous. No, scratch that Amu IS gorgeous. Without second thought I got out of the line and ran towards my little strawberry, ignoring my manager's yells to come back.

Once we reached each other, I pulled the now sobbing Amu into my arms. Gently, I stroked her hair and inhaled her enchanting scent. 'This is real'

"Onni-san… I'm…sorry…" Amu choked out through sobs.

"Hush, don't ruin the moment." I continued to comfort her.

"But I broke our promi-"

I then lay a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Look Amu, I'm not mad at you, nor at our broken promise. So please stop blaming yourself unless you really do want me to get angry."

"Oh… Ikuto"

She then buried her face in my chest as I hugged her even tighter.

**Normal POV**

Throughout the course of their reunion, a crowd had started to form around the teens, admiring the site of young love. Once Amu ad Ikuto released their embrace the crowd started applauding and chanting "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Amu blushed as the crowd chanted, but got even more red as Ikuto leaned in closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet Ikuto turned his head slightly and gave Amu a kiss a centimeter away from her mouth. He then whispered in her ear "This is just for show, I'm saving the real kiss for later."

* * *

Agh! That was the longest and happiest chapter so far!

I honestly put a lot of effort into this chapter writing,rewriting, and editing so I hope you enjoyed it :)

Okay so I have a few things to announce that you guys might be interested.

First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner, it's just that I started watching another anime called Special A.

And let me tell you, I LOVE that anime :D

Agh, Takishima Kei is like so hot 3

If you have seen that anime before then leave it in your review and you'll get a special shoutout next chapter :)

Okay next announcement I made a website!

Honestly I don't know what to include there so go view it and give me some ideas (link in profile :)

And finally, I honestly want to finish this story before chirstmas, but I don't know whether to update on the 23rd or 24th so I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide :D

That is all,

so until next chapter

Sincerly, Londonbridgesfalling

P.S. Read and Review? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Sonata

Hello, everyone! Thank you for the sweet reviews, and yes this is the final chapter of Winter Wonderland.

I'd like to thank everyone for being so supportive on my first fanfiction, and making it a success.

You may not see it as a success, but for me it is :)

This may be the end to this story, but I'm still going to post in fanfiction, if not Shugo Chara! then maybe some other animes.

I'll also be reviewing stories, so you'll still have me around here in fanficiton!  
Stay tuned for my future works :D  
So that's about it, oh yeah thanks to those of you who viewed my website it showed up on the ratings.

If you haven't already go view my website called Tune Into My Heart. The link is on my profile.

Once again thanks everyone, and until my next story, Goodbye and Merry Christmas :)

Sincerly,

-Londonbridgesfalling

P.S. Did I mention, that the best Christmas present I could get from you is a review? :)

Cause it is :D

* * *

Winter Wonderland

Chapter 4: Moonlight Sonata

~Christmas Eve~

**Normal POV**

The sun was setting as Amu and Ikuto walked through the woods hand in hand. In Ikuto's free hand there was a lantern, and a basket with blankets, food, and other equipments. That night the teens planned on going star gazing.

Since their reunion at the airport, Ikuto never left Amu's side unless she had to go to the restroom, or if it was night and they had to go to their separate cabins back at the ski resort. Slowly, they recovered the time lost by talking and doing activities together. Amu learned that Ikuto eventually had become a famous violinist since they had last met. She also learned that faced his stepfather, and was now reunited with his real father. Ikuto found out the reason for Amu's absence those eleven years and learned that Amu has lived a pretty normal life since she met him. Other than that the two teenagers hadn't changed much, but they were happy to see each other after so long.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

Amu let go of my hand and ran ahead of me motioning me to hurry up.

'As energetic as always' I thought, quickening my pace to catch up with her. Once I finally reached her, she had her back towards me and was looking up in amazement at the stars. I slowly dropped the objects I was carrying and walked up to her hugging her from behind, burying my face in her hair.

Surprised, Amu tried to pull away, but that only made me hug her even tighter. I could feel the heat going to her face, and whispered in her ear "You're beautiful my little strawberry."

"Ne…Ikuto…stop…" she stuttered helplessly.

"Why? It's not like anyone is watching."

"I know but I don't deserve your affection…"

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around until she could face me directly.

"Amu we already discussed this. It's not your fault that you couldn't come back. Everything was simply out of your control. Stop living it the past, and enjoy the present with me right not."

"But we could have so many more me-"

**Amu POV**

I stopped talking as Ikuto pressed his lips to mine. Ikuto was kissing me. My first kiss, with the first boy I had ever loved. Wait…did I say love? I love Ikuto? At that moment I realized the truth of everything. I loved Ikuto, not as a brother, but as a soul mate, and that is why I needed him in my life.

I closed my eyes as Ikuto's soft lips remained on mine. His taste was so sweet. Slowly Ikuto released our lip lock and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Amu, I know how stupid this may sound, but… I love you"

Ikuto looked down, covering his eyes, as if he was getting ready to be rejected.

I blushed a little at the sound of his words, uncertain if what I had heard was true. Even if they weren't I knew this was the time for me to get my feelings across.

"It's not stupid, I love you too silly." and before Ikuto could say anymore this time I kissed him.

**Normal POV**

For the rest of the evening Amu and Ikuto spent their time at the snow covered meadow. Like in their first encounter, they ice skated on the frozen lake, made snow sculptures, and had a picnic. Towards midnight, they sat on their blankets gazing up a the stars. Ikuto admired Amu's beauty as the moonlight shined on her and once the clock struck twelve, indicating it was Christmas, he kissed Amu causing them to fall back onto the snow. Ikuto was on top of Amu. Amu blushed as Ikuto spoke words of affection into her ears finally ending with "I love you my little strawberry, Merry Christmas."

Gently Amu smiled and replied

"I love you too Ikuto, Merry Christmas"

Slowly their lips met once again as they embraced each other under the moonlight.

"Now that we are back together, don't think I will ever let you go Amu."

And he never did.


End file.
